


【moonsun】巴黎拍攝現場

by JHoneyHJ



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHoneyHJ/pseuds/JHoneyHJ
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【moonsun】巴黎拍攝現場

保守取名，原名巴黎A片現場

純屬片名衍生腦洞。

/

整个剧组的人都看出来文星伊和金容仙吵架了。

又和以往相同的套路，相互视而不见，连句问候也不愿给。

等到拍摄结束在确认画面时，文星伊有意无意的搭上平时很亲的助理姐姐，软趴趴的挂在她的身后。  
小年下的个性很招人喜欢，助理姐姐也乐意逗小孩玩，伸手搔了几下那人的下巴。

金容仙从前几天就被文星伊冷淡的态度对待，受了一个上午的气，还等不到小年下的主动求和却又先看到了这副场景，蹙着好看的眉眼一股憋屈涌了上来，索性撇过头不去看过亲的两人。  
当然也忽略掉了小年下不断投来试探的目光。

小年下见年上不再注意自己，撇了撇嘴角自讨没趣的从助理姐姐的身上离开。

少了文星伊的耍宝和小情侣的打闹，现场的气氛没了平时的欢乐，瞬间降至冰点。

不过闹矛盾归闹矛盾，两人还是敬业的拍完了上午场的镜头，就连要剪成花絮的NG镜头都配合的挂上商业笑容。  
等到导演喊下最后一句cut，便让演员群回休息室稍作歇息。

“……”  
“……”

偌大的休息室内，文星伊和金容仙面对面妳瞪我我瞪妳的，谁也不愿先低头服软，  
小年下像是怕对方不知道自己来了情绪般，故意撇过头哼了两声。  
年上也不甘示弱的哼着轻快的歌曲反击。

刚开门要替两人补妆的彩妆师姐姐目睹了当红演员像小孩一样的闹别扭现场，只是好笑的摇了摇头

幼稚鬼的吵架方式。

到底还是有了第三人在场，两个幼稚鬼收敛了不少。  
金容仙顶着新的妆容坐到一旁的沙发上，百般无聊的拿起手机滑起了动态，却怎么也看不进去，索性按熄屏幕闭目养神。

“说吧，怎么吵了？”文星伊屁股才刚坐上化妆椅，拿着瓶瓶罐罐的裴柱现就开口了。

“昂…欧逆看出来了啊。”小年下垂着好看的眼眸，手指不安的搅动着。

“平时黏到分不开，妳们这一吵还不要太明显了。”裴柱现一早抵达现场就发现两人的不对劲，趁着空档用眼神朝金容仙抛出疑问，看到那人同样不解的表情便懂了一二。

文星伊一口气抖出了事情的来龙去脉，包含那天在片场看到那人之前合作的前辈来探班、以及回到家洗衣服时从口袋掉落的名片，提到几个敏感关键的词还刻意加重音，彷彿在说给年上女友听。

小嘴噘的老高，一副委屈巴巴的模样……弄得好像自己才是被冷落的一方。

裴柱现忽然想起家里那位时常因工作感到不安的小女友。  
伸手揉了一把小朋友的头顶，理解到她是因为不自信才会有这样的反应，安慰之馀又说了几句话鼓励她。

“啊、欧逆等等。”文星伊从镜面上瞥见了打盹的女友，叫住准备上口红的裴柱现，起身拿了一条毛毯走到沙发后方，熟练的摊开盖在那人的身上，动作一气呵成。

离开之前轻捧金容仙的下颚，怕亲密的触碰会花了那人的妆，只是用挺翘的鼻尖细细的在她的下巴上轻蹭着。

明明发起冷战的人是自己，下戏后刻意避开肢体接触的也是自己……

到最后先忍不住的还是自己。

因为太喜欢了，好像怎么样都无法抗拒那人的一切，文星伊盯着金容仙好看的睡颜，突然后悔了这几天幼稚的行为。

/

下午场的拍摄进行的很顺利，文星伊恢复平时和金容仙打闹的模样，金容仙也配合起文星伊，惹得片场又是一片欢笑。

拍摄结束已经是半夜三更，各自搭上保姆车回到住所，金容仙才刚踏出浴室玄关处的门铃就响了。  
不用想也知道是谁，她顶着一头湿漉漉的长发踩着兔子拖鞋去应门，文星伊还穿着方才在片场里的私服，手里提着两个提袋。  
金容仙瞥了一眼纸袋里的内容物，明白了小年下半夜出现在这里的意图。

“……欧逆。”小年下开口打破沉默，见那人没开口又接着说道：“这时间炒年糕店关了，呃…我带了即食包，微波一下再倒点泡菜就好了……”小心翼翼的观察那人的脸色，畏畏缩缩的模样完全没了上午的气势。

“嗯。”金容仙坐到沙发上，拿起电视遥控转开新闻台，只是发出个单音回应。

“我先去洗澡，等会再出来帮欧逆吹头发。”文星伊把门带上，穿上和兔子成一对的布朗尼拖鞋屁颠屁颠的跑向浴室。

金容仙看着小孩的背影终于忍不住嗤笑出声，中午在休息室的时候听见了两人的对话才知道小孩反常的原因，即使心里早就原谅她了，却还是想逗逗那人。

怎么就对自己那么没信心呢。

等待文星伊盥洗的时间金容仙走到厨房把即食包放进微波炉里加热，又从冰箱里拿了罐泡菜，等到一切打理好头发早就干了一大半。

文星伊刚出来就拎着吹风机往客厅跑，顾不上自己的发梢还在滴水就把金容仙按在沙发上让她侧坐着，自己则以半跪的姿势摆弄着那人柔顺的发尾。

先前已经是半干的状态，没一会小年下便关了手里的机器放到一旁，从身后环住那人纤细的腰肢。

“欧逆…对不起。”文星伊把头靠在那人的肩颈处，小幅度的蹭着。

“……”  
“我不该随便和妳冷战、不该胡思乱想…”  
“……”  
“欧逆、我错了…妳不要生气了好不好？”文星伊见那人依旧冷着一张脸滑手机，声音不自觉又抬高几度。

“嗯，没生气。”

虽然得到了回复，不过感觉更糟了。

她的女友离她好遥远，摸不透恋人情绪让她顿时没了把握，好像那人随时都会离她而去。

不冷不热的态度让文星伊彻底慌了，她凑近在金容仙后颈的腺体上嗅了嗅，自己的信息素消退了一大半，几乎只剩下那人自身混杂沐浴乳的气味。

比起庸人自扰的害怕失去，这种即将失去的感觉更令人感到惶恐。

Alpha张嘴咬破omega颈后的腺体，空气中瞬间布满了两人交融缠绵的信息素，金容仙没有抵抗，任由她肆意的在后颈留下一道道狰狞的咬痕。

“欧逆…妳说话好不好…”当小孩再一次用恳求的语气带着哭腔开口时，金容仙总算忍不住的转过身将她揽进怀里。

“我说妳”  
“都标记了还不相信我是妳的吗？还是认为我不够爱妳、表现的不够明显，嗯？”金容仙低下头咬住那人的耳根轻慢的厮磨。

“没有！呜…我只是、只是欧逆太好了…所以很害怕…”小奶狗靠在她的怀里软绵绵的回应。

“下次要再像这样对自己那么没自信的话，我是真的会跑掉的，听到没？”年上捧着小奶狗的双颊让她与自己对视，装作恶狠狠的说道。

“唔…知道了、欧逆不要丢下我。”话音刚落，小奶狗被推倒在沙发上，年上欺身压了上去，

那晚她用身体传达对恋人的爱意。

两人彻夜未眠。

/

日复一日的拍摄终于进到了尾声。

一行人带着昂贵的摄影器材飞往巴黎取景拍摄，剧情慢慢进入主线的高潮，男主人带着妻小一家三口到巴黎旅游度假，早已发展出悖德恋情的母女在几个夜里趁着父亲熟睡时尽情欢爱。

这场戏精采的不只有令人脸红心跳的剧情，拍摄现场也是叫人看得口干舌燥。拍摄这类带颜色剧本有二十几年资历的崔导有着一贯的风格。  
讲求真实性，在床戏方面从来不找替身，全让原班演员亲自下海，再采借位方式去呈现出理想的效果。

为了让演员能够更快酝酿情绪进入剧情，现场被清空只留下几台无人机与下达指令的导演。

崔导的拍摄手法俐落干脆，简单的带过几个小打小闹的镜头，便直奔主题让年轻的alpha提枪上阵。

第一颗镜头捕捉了两人从门口跌跌撞撞一路吻上床的划面，文星伊鲁莽的褪去金容仙身上的衣物，在替那人解开裤扣拉下裤头时没踩稳重心，双双倒在柔软的大床上。

年轻的alpha跨坐在身材姣好的omega身上，低下头吻上湿润的薄唇，在性事上年下完整的展现出与年上从容相反的急躁。  
调整了姿势，文星伊双手撑在那人的两侧，解开几颗衬衣的钮扣又一次俯身压了上去。

“嗯…慢点。”一边动作一边唸着台词，金容仙照着台本上的指令双腿勾上那人结实的腰腹让她更贴近自己。

“我们这样背着爸爸做这档事，真的好吗？”空调让裸身的人打了个哆嗦，文星伊拉过一旁的棉被盖在两人身上。

“不好的话，妳现在会停吗？”年轻妈妈伸手捏了捏那人的耳垂，低声问道。

“不会。”不容拒绝的口吻霸道的回应着。

又是一阵唇舌相缠。

两人吻的难分难舍，几乎在快要喘不过气前才松了口，喘着粗气对视。

棉被下两人之间隔着一颗抱枕，文星伊下身只套了件宽松的海滩裤，从接吻的时候就吻出反应，直挺挺的戳在那颗棉花上。

做足了前戏，小alpha却迟迟没有下一步的动作，下位者看着那人绯红的双颊出言调戏：“我们宝宝怎么不继续了，嗯？”

“我…我、我不会…”小年下害羞的把头埋在那人的胸前，要一个alpha承认不懂性事简直让她羞红了脸。

“小妈教妳。”年上撑起身子让两人调换位置，她让小年下平躺在床上享受自己的服务。

这颗镜头只需要动几下营造出进行中的视觉效果就好。所以当金容仙拨开两人之间的阻挡抚上那块突起时，文星伊完全没料到那人会来玩真的。

那人只是避开镜头用口型说着：“做吧。”

金容仙拉下文星伊的裤头，熟练的从内裤中间的小洞掏出了那人的硕大，握在手中巧妙的把玩着。

那处早已硬到发疼，碍于现场还有第三人及无数个镜头，金容仙动作不好太大。

握住肿胀的腺体上下滑动了几下，感受到它在手心里蓬勃的跳动，伸手勾过床头柜上的套子，刁在嘴边一手撕开方形包装就向下探去。

“唔…”  
“不要出声哦~把妳爸吵醒就不好了。”年轻妈妈邪魅一笑，看的小alpha分身又硬了几分。

小alpha最终敌不过刺激腰身向上挺动了几下，年轻妈妈很快的领会她的意思也不再逗她玩，扶着挺立一鼓作气坐到最底。

“嘶……”  
“啊哈……”

终于结合让两人同时发出舒爽的叹慰，开始了最原始的交合，连抑制剂都控制不住的信息素微微窜出。

崔导是个明理的人，在圈子里打滚了二十几年不是没看过演员在拍摄床戏时擦枪走火在现场假戏真做的戏码。

遇上这种状况时通常不会出言制止，毕竟照着台本出演的效果不比真枪实弹上演来的精采。

Omega紧致的信道紧咬着alpha的腺体收缩，小alpha死咬下唇不让自己发出声，年轻妈妈湿的一塌糊涂，液体打溼两人的下身，厚重的被单遮盖了里头淫乱不堪的划面。

金容仙抬眼看了会计时器，估算着时间准备收尾，加快了摆动的频率。

O上位到底对年下alpha还是太过刺激，抓准时机收缩穴道，双手扶着那人的肩头摇了几下，没一会alpha囤积已久的精液就被挤压出来，全数射进薄套里。

“唔…”  
“舒服吗？”金容仙俯下身在文星伊微张的唇上点了一下。

“嗯…现在妳属于我了。”

最后一句台词落下，导演满意的喊下收工，一镜到底的拍摄很考验演员的能力，顺利拍完一天的镜头大夥们都开心的不行。

导演让场面清空，留给两人空间整理。金容仙替那人脱下灌满液体的套子，打了结后刻意拿到眼前晃了晃，

小年下红着脸拿过枕头遮在眼前，闷闷的说道：“啊…欧逆妳干嘛……”

“还挺多嘛。”年上抽了几张纸巾包住沉甸甸的套子才丢进床边的桶子里。

“呀！不要说了…！”

/

小番外

回国后又是连夜拍戏，最后在年末之前结束了长达半年的拍摄，宣布杀青的那刹那几个演员和工作人员相拥道别。

主角群们接着跑后半段的宣传活动，小记者照着稿子上的内容抛出了几个问题，直到问出最后一题时两位演员的表情才有了变化。

“请问玟星xi和颂乐xi在拍摄的过程有没有发生什么令人印象深刻的事呢？”

回想起在巴黎拍摄的那天，金容仙只是面对摄像机露出官方到不能再官方的商业笑容，身旁的小年下羞红了脸把头轻轻撞在那人的臂膀上，一语不发。

现场的人都无法理解两人的行为，全当她们在为电视机前的戏迷撒糖。

/

金容仙一直没告诉文星伊的事，和好的那晚她听见小年下在被做到昏睡之前小声呢喃

“下次一定要在片场和欧逆做一次，让所有人知道欧逆只能是我的。”

—END

@文飘里的圈外女友


End file.
